Thoughts
by queenofthebrokenhearts
Summary: Jesse's thoughts during the finals from when Beca says "good luck" through the rest of the night. Reviews are welcome


Jesse's thoughts during the finals from when Beca says "good luck" through the rest of the night

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jesse was nervous. Despite his faith in his fellow singers and his own ability, he was nervous that he would not be able to give the performance needed to win the ICCAs. So far he had not been having the best couple weeks. It all started when Beca was arrested and he called her dad to bail her out. Everything had been perfect when he made her watch the ending of _The Breakfast Club, _but Beca had pulled away from him again. Everything had gone to hell after that, Beca was arrested and he had to call her dad. Then the whole fiasco of the semi-finals further damaged their quasi-relationship. She had tried to apologize for that, but he refused to give her a second chance because she couldn't seem to realize how much she hurt him when she wouldn't let him in. It would be just his luck if he screwed this up as well. Just before the Treblemakers were set to go on, the Bellas walked up. Jesse tried his hardest not to turn around and look at them, well look at her. He almost made it without giving into sweet temptation, but once again fate decided to screw with him. Jesse heard her soft voice speaking and he was forced to turn around.

"Hey good luck," Beca said nervously. Her face was so open and exposed that he almost forgave her for everything right then, but he was distracted by her appearance.

"Thanks," he said slowly, taking in her outfit. It was far different from the flight attendant-esque thing that the group usually wore and he definitely liked the change. It was so Beca that Jesse couldn't help but wonder what had happened since the semi-finals. Belatedly he remembered to reply, "You too." Before Jesse had the chance to say something else the group was called onto stage and she stepped back.

He tried his hardest to keep his thoughts off her throughout the song, and for the most part he was successful. Before he knew it their performance was over and he was heading with Benji towards their reserved seats to watch the Bellas perform. He had a chance to study their outfits a little better than he had backstage. All of them were wearing something that fit their personal style, although they were still wearing the traditional Bella scarves in some form or another. They started out strong, thankfully not with the horrible song they had previously been singing, although he was a little confused about why Beca was blowing the harmonica instead of Aubrey. When he first heard Beca's voice after Cynthia Rose's line his heart was torn a little. It was a mistake to watch this; he couldn't take hearing her voice right now. Not after everything she had put him through in the past couple months. Jesse buried his head in hands and prayed for the song to be over soon. Then he registered what exactly she was singing, "Don't You" from _The Breakfast Club_. The first time he really tried to kiss her but she pulled away and then Kimmy Ginn had come in and completely ruined the moment. What was she trying to say to him? Was this an apology?

"Don't you forget about me, as you walk on by, will you call my name?" Beca's face was open and vulnerable. Her singing became more desperate as she continued her solo. What should he do? Should he forgive her or give up? She had been pushing him away since they met, who was to say that she wouldn't do it again? But deep in his heart he knew she wouldn't. Beca was letting him in now, and if he didn't take this chance he might never have another opportunity. He decided to take a chance on her, one last time. With a smile Jesse thrust his fist into the air, like Judd Nelson at the end of the movie. Her answering smile was more than enough to reassure him that he had made the right decision. She enthusiastically jumped into the rest of the song. Jesse listened enthusiastically to every word the Bellas, but mostly Beca, sang. The mixing of different songs was so Beca, he would recognize her work anywhere. Each solo played on the strengths of the individual singers and the group as a whole. Cynthia Rose's solo was perfect for her soulful voice and Stacie's choreography fit her sensual nature perfectly. Of course there was no denying the hilarity of Fat Amy's piece of the song, she really was a rambunctious individual.

"Grab somebody sexy, tell them hey, give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight," Jesse could of swore that he saw Beca wink at him, but no. It had to be a trick of the light or his imagination or something. There was no way she would do that, right?

"I will love love you tonight, give me everything tonight, we might not get tomorrow, let's do it tonight!" the Bellas finished their performance flawlessly and the audience roared to their feet clapping and screaming. Jesse and Benji were among the loudest. Even though they knew that there was no way the Treblemakers could win, they were still excited for their friends. Jesse paused in his clapping when he saw Beca coming towards him on the row above. He tried to think of something clever to say.

"See I told you the ending is the best part," he said as soon as she was close enough to hear him above the applause.

"You're such a weirdo," she said breathlessly as she pulled him in for a kiss. Both of them were smiling as wide as they could, basking in the moment of their first kiss after months of dancing around the subject. Before they could continue, the judges announced that the winners had been chosen.

"In third place are the Euphorics. Second place are the Treblemakers and finally, the International Collegiate Acapella champions are… the Bardun Bellas!" the crowd screamed once again as the Bellas rushed towards the stage to claim their trophy. Jesse clapped and whistled as loud as he could. He couldn't believe that the awkward and disjointed Bellas from the start of the season had turned into these amazingly talented singers. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose held the trophy high in the air as the rest of the Bellas hugged each other and jumped around the stage in excitement. Benji standing beside him was clapping almost as loudly and Donald was eyeing Stacie's long legs in her short shorts with interest. Well hopefully now that the acapella season was over Aubrey wouldn't be as strict about Bellas and Treblemakers being together. If she did that would certainly complicate things for Jesse.

After a while the crowds started to disperse and Jesse was able to make his way to Beca's side. Her dad and step-mother excused themselves and said that they would see her on Sunday for dinner. She was still smiling widely, although she hadn't quite been reduced to tears like Aubrey and Chloe. Beca turned and smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

"So my acapella girl," he said with a smile while putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "What is your plan now?"

"Well I watched _Breakfast Club_," Beca started, putting her arms around his neck and leaning up towards him. Their lips were inches away but neither wanted to move, as if they were unsure about what their next step would be.

"Told you it was amazing," Jesse interjected playfully.

"And I figured that you must have pretty good taste in movies, so why don't we see what else you've got," Beca continued, ignoring his interruption.

"Hmm I like the sound of that, your place or mine?" he asked, moving closer so his lips brushed hers softly.

"I have my dorm all to myself for the weekend so definitely mine."

"That sounds perfect to me," Jesse whispered huskily as he leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss. Beca moaned softly against his lips and wrapped herself around his body. They tuned out the world around them, especially the Bellas pointing and giggling over the couple.

"Hot damn that's one intense kiss," Fat Amy piped up before moving on to find her own boy toy to play with for a little bit. What better way to celebrate the win than some between the sheets action?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the hour long bus ride back to Bardun and then another hour of congratulations and Bellas squealing at each other in excitement, Jesse and Beca finally made it back to her dorm room. As soon as the door closed behind them Beca shoved Jesse against the wall and kissed him fiercely. Jesse eagerly responded, wrapping his fingers into her auburn hair. As Beca began to push off his jacket and tug on his shirt Jesse decided to speak up.

"I take it you don't want to watch the movie," he asked between kisses.

"You sound disappointed, we could stop if you wanted to," Beca began to pull away but was cut off by a growl from Jesse.

"Don't you dare Bec," he said as he attacked her neck with kisses, making her moan and roll her head back for better access. After months of waiting, neither of them could hold back their attraction any longer. Slowly they made their way to the bed, peeling off clothing as they went. When they reached the bed, Beca roughly pushed him back until he was sprawled out and she fell on top of him.

Jesse quickly reached over and switched off the light before turning back to Beca.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two of them lay cuddled in bed together with a blanket pulled up to protect them from the cold night air.

"So, you promised me I could pick a movie," Jesse said, only somewhat jokingly.

"You're such a dork," Beca replied.

"But you wouldn't like me if I wasn't, I would just be another incredibly handsome nerd that can sing," he retorted quickly.

"That's true, so what movie?" Beca asked as she stretched towards her desk to grab her laptop.

"Hmm, how about Footloose? A musical seems oddly appropriate right now."

"Is it because our lives are basically musicals?" she drawled. Jesse only chuckled in response while he logged onto Netflix and found the right movie. Then they settled back to watch it.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Huh?"

"You forgot the juice pouches," Beca said, smiling. Jesse just looked at her in disbelief before smiling and kissing her softly. They watched the movie in relative silence, only interrupted by Jesse mouthing the lines and softly singing along to the music. When they were about halfway through, Beca looks up at him and speaks up.

"Jesse, I'm bored," she said, not whining at all. Jesse looked down into her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh really? Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" Jesse said as he closed Beca's laptop and moved it to the desk.

"You agreed to that pretty quickly for a guy so concerned about watching the ending of movies," Beca teased.

"What can I say?' Jesse said with a mischievous grin. "The woman in you brings out the man in me, I can't help myself," he sang the last part, making Beca laugh at the memory of the riff-off and her impromptu rap. Before she could come up with a good enough reply, Jesse had occupied her mouth with much more enjoyable activities.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Reviews are most definitely welcome :)


End file.
